Zepherus
The S.M.S. Zepherus, L-312, is a Prussian-backed zeppelin in the Imperial Anti-Piracy Squadron. The ship and its crew are dedicated to disposing of air pirates, smugglers, and racketeers. In times of need the Zepherus has also been used on reconaissance and diplomacy missions. The ship herself is a fully-capable military zeppelin, with eight engines, gun turrets, and several large guns. The Zepherus also contains a rather nice breakfast nook and recreation room where the ladies may relax (it doubles as a rather happening discotheque when the ship docks with the Halcyon). Von Grelle has also had several strategically-placed trapdoors installed, as she hates it when captured sky pirates start monologuing about freedom and all that. History The Zepherus was commissioned by the Prussian government, however it carries diplomatic treaties with several large imperial nations such as Great Britain and Austria-Hungary. Its roster of entirely female personnel is an experiment in homeland security since the bulk of the male military population is needed on the front lines. Since the ladies have proved themselves quite efficient at dealing with their quarry, sponsorship has continued, particularly since they serve as a a fantastic public relations symbol and morale-booster. Kapitan von Grelle was given command of the Zepherus in the winter of 1873 with the core officers Drab, Red, Montgomery, and Von Tross. They were quickly joined by the chemist, Dr. Crow and the mysterious culinary agent, Major Nom. Later that summer the French gamine Pippa Lumet was found in a pickle barrel in the cargo hold. Occasionally other operatives or crew will join the roster on assignment, or one of the crew of the Halcyon will be hosted. Cabin Boys Being a crew of all women, sometimes the personnel of the Zepherus need a male presence aboard the ship- preferably one they can boss around and coerce into doing atrocious or humiliating acts. These stalwart souls are cabin boys. The Zepherus goes through cabin boys almost as quickly as boot polish- the reasons behind this shrouded in mystery. Rumors of early death, maulings during certain portions of the month, or exhaustion of the muscles of the groin all float around. Which is why at every docking where four or more crew members are present, auditions for the new cabin boy are held. Some of the more favored cabin boys who escaped with their lives include: *Bob- auditioned at ConFusion 2009- chosen for his enthusiasm in swabbing the deck. *Ryan- auditioned at Motor City Comic Con 2009- chosen for his... ahem.. animal magnetism. *Matt- auditioned at ConFusion 2010- chosen for sheer ability to suck up and bring the crew caffeinated beverages. *Jason- auditioned at World Steam Expo 2010- won in a Gentlemen's Duel against fellow hopeful, Cal. Members *Kapitan von Grelle (Captain) *Olivine Drab (First Officer) *Red Czerwony (Chief 'Diplomacist') *Helena Montgomery (Munitions Expert, Gunner) *Polkovnik Annelise von Tross (Demolitions Expert) *Pippa Lumet (Powder Monkey) *Major Nom (Ship's Cook) *Lenore Crow (Ship's Chemist and Science Officer) *Valquiria Aceite (Ship's Aerodynamist and Mechanic) *Geneve Keur (Ship's Doctor and Surgeon) *Lillian O. Rosenburg (Umbrella wielder - aka honorary crew) Related Links *Imperial Anti-Piracy Squadron *Halcyon Category:IAPS Canon Category:Airships